icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120513163324/@comment-4988556-20120520200545
"Sam wasn't evil or a jerk but she wasn't doing this out of the virtue of her heart to help Freddie either." Of course she wasn't doing it to help Freddie. Or to be near him. What reason does she have to want to help Freddie right then? But she is allowed to get jobs for reasons other than helping Freddie or wanting to be near him. I have gotten jobs without thinking "Gosh, I hope this random job helps my friend". As to her stepping in in the first place, Sam is impulsive. That is Sam. The lady was dumb and annoying her and she stepped in without thinking and made the sale. "This actually ties back into her deviant character side well but again shows that some of this is as much for Sam's own self interest." Wasn't it all for Sam's own self-interest? She wanted to make money at her job. She likes money. And doesn't that show that despite what people claim it is completely in character for her to be good at that job (basically ripping people off) and it makes sense that her manager would like her for being good at it? I wasn't claiming and I don't think Weevil was claiming she is now a 100% good person who was going to help orphans after this. Just that it made sense for her character and she wasn't hurting Freddie, at all, by being good at it. He would have been fine if he didn't obsess over her status as employee. "his friend whom he's had a very up and down relationship with now has the ability to get him fired depending on what she writes, after getting hired almost out of nowhere." Well, their relationship hasn't been that up and down since early Season 4 but regardless he would deserve any mean thing she said. Because he tried to get her fired, told everyone about her prison record and was actually bad at his job. Look, Freddie had every right to act the way he did. Sam has been bad to him. And Sam thought his behavior was funny if anything. She wasn't wounded to the core that he said mean things (because in some ways Sam is the most mature of the cast). And since when does Sam care if she is called a deliquent? She is usually the first to agree if someone says that because she is awesome and pretty aware of her past sins (Sam also thought she deserved Freddie humilating her live in iLMM). I don't care about Freddie's behavior. I just agree with WW that taking the step further and saying Sam was some out of control monster who got him fired (which you arne't saying anymore) isn't accurate. I am not saying Sam is an angel. I am not saying Freddie has no reason to mistrust her. Just that she didn't behave that way here. And Freddie's out burst was so over the top that he deserved to get fired. Everyone is allowed to be a jerk sometimes. Freddie isn't a bad person because of it. And it makes sense in context. But it still isn't Sam's fault.